endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Sky Timeline
Timeline of events in Endless Sky Spoilers! This aims to be a complete timeline of events in Endless Sky, with as accurate dates as we can get. Dates with a ~ are approximations. * ~273,000 B.C.E - The Wanderers move to the southern territories. * ~157,000 B.C.E - The Wanderers move and the Pug open a wormhole between the Builders and the healed territory * ~130,000 B.C.E - The Builders discover spaceflight * ~129,000 B.C.E - The Builders make contact with the Quarg * ~117,000 B.C.E - The Hai discover spaceflight. * ~110,000 B.C.E - The Quarg complete the ringworld in Builder space. * ~105,000 B.C.E - Some Hai ships reach the Builders in the Graveyard while exploring the Ember Waste. The first contact is hostile and the few Hai ships that arrived were destroyed by the Builders. * ~100,000 B.C.E - The Builder civilization has become a flourishing empire, but they have grown fearful and xenophobic. Most of them prefer to stay away from the barren and and imperfect worlds close to the Quarg ring, included their homeworld. * ~99,000 B.C.E - The Builders start developing the Ka'het, literally the "Het group", as a way to protect themselves from foreign species. * ~98,500 B.C.E - As an attempt to create armies of Ka'het, huge stations start being built in the southern part of their territory. They became the centre of the Builders' society. * ~98,500 B.C.E - When the first station becomes fully operative, the Ka'het began to be unstable. They start attacking everyone on sight, sometimes even themselves. * ~98,500 B.C.E - The south of Builder space is quickly overrun by Ka'het, and although they grow slowly, they already have massive numbers. Their expansion is stopped when they attack the Quarg, but the Builders are much weaker and the few planets left are almost lifeless. * ~98,000 B.C.E - Unable to recover from their heavy losses, the Builders try to succeed where their predecessors failed. They begin producing Ka'het on one of their lifeless moons. The results are the same as before and the second Ka'het invasion begins. * ~98,000 B.C.E - The Builders civilization falls. * ~97,000 B.C.E - The Sheragi discover spaceflight. * ~96,000 B.C.E - The Sheragi civilization falls. * ~96,000 B.C.E - the Quarg abandon the ringworld in Builder space. * ~92,000 B.C.E - The Hai civil wars begin. * ~87,000 B.C.E - The Hai civil wars end. * ~87,000 B.C.E - The Hai pull back from what would become human space and the ruined northern territories. * ~77,000 B.C.E - The Wanderers move to the northern territories. * ~37,000 B.C.E - The Korath discover spaceflight. * ~14,000 B.C.E - The Saryds discover spaceflight. * ~11,000 B.C.E - The Kimek discover spaceflight. * ~7,000 B.C.E - The Arachi discover spaceflight. * ~4,000 B.C.E - The Coalition war against the Quarg begins. * ~3,000 B.C.E - The Coalition drive the Quarg out of the southern arm and the 6,000 years of prosperity begin. * ~3,000 B.C.E - The Heliarch government now rules the Coalition. * 2080 - First Human settlement on Mars. * 2100 - First permanent settlement on Luna. * 2150 - Colonization of Alpha Centauri. * 2210 - The Hyperdrive is created. * 2240 - All star systems adjacent to Sol are colonized. * 2260 - A privately owned colony fleet settles on Valhalla. * 2290 - Colonies have spread to most places within three or four jumps from Sol. * 2290 - Terraforming starts on Mars, with limited success. * 2310 - Anarchist colony is established on Freedom. * 2320 - Contact with the Quarg. * 2330 - Humans set up a colony and embassy on Humanika. * 2350 - First colonies of the Rim. * 2390 - Most habitable worlds in the Deep have been colonized. * 2420 - First of the "Turf Wars" rival corporations fighting over mining rights in the Dirt Belt. * 2450 - First Alpha War, against the Alphas, genetically engineered super humans. They are beaten by the Deep, with help from the Pug. * 2450 - The Remnant, possibly assisted by the Pug, flee from Human space because of the Alpha War and settle in the Ember Waste. * 2470 - Second "Turf War" between planets who militarized against the Alphas. * 2490 - Pirate worlds of Greenrock and Buccaneer Bay are established. * 2500 - Galactic "dark age" with extreme poverty and instability. * 2520 - Slavery becomes common in the Rim. * 2550 - Uprising in the Deep, which leads to a new democratic government. * 2620 - Caravan era begins, advanced merchant fleets from the Deep lead to development in other parts of the galaxy. * 2650 - The Deep forms a public space navy to counter piracy. * 2660 - The Syndicate forms, merging many smaller corporations. * 2730 - The Republic is formed, * 2750 - The Syndicate joins the Republic. * 2760 - The Paradise planets join the Republic, and Parliament is reformed so that higher populated planets have more representation. * 2770 - New wave of colonization. * 2790 - The Deep joins the Republic. * ~2810 - Alphas visit the Hai. * ~2820 - The Korath raids on Hai space stop. * ~2830 - First Humans visit the Hai. * ~2850 - The Unfettered Hai begin raiding the Wanderers. * 2880 - The Space Renaissance, citizens can now own starships. * 2890 - An Alpha enclave is discovered in the Dirt Belt and then disappear. * 2900 - The golden age, most planets have some form of colonization. * 2920 - The Navy is spread thin, and piracy begins to rise. * 3000 - The galaxy is slipping into decadence, The Syndicate is gaining power, anti-Republic sentiment is spreading, and it becomes harder to start as an independent pilot. * 3013 - The player buys their first starship, burdened with a heavy debt, they must figure out how to survive in this galaxy. * 3014 - The Free Worlds declare their independence from the Republic, and at the same time, Geminus and Martini are bombed by nuclear weapons, threatening to launch the galaxy into civil war. Events after this point do not have a set date, as they depend on when the player completes various missions. Sources * Github Historical Timeline This gives dates for lots of human events. * Michaels Timeline Post This has a post from Michael Zahnizer, the creator of the game, giving more dates for aliens. * History of the Ka'het Here beccabunny, the creator of the Ka'het and Builders, gives a document with the history of the Ka'het. * The rest of the dates are pieced together from various conversations and descriptions in the game. Category:Browse